Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a resistive memory device including a compensation resistive device.
Semiconductor memory devices, which are used to store data, may be classified as volatile semiconductor memory devices or nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. A volatile semiconductor memory device may store data through charge or discharge of a capacitor. Generally, a volatile semiconductor memory device, such as a random access memory (RAM), stores or reads data when power is applied and loses data when the power supply is interrupted. A volatile semiconductor memory device is typically used as the main memory device of a computer.
A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is able to store data even where the power supply is interrupted. A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be used to store programs and data for a wide range of applications, such as computers and portable communication devices.
Owing to the demand for fabrication of high-capacity low-power semiconductor memory devices, research has been conducted on advanced nonvolatile memory devices that do not require refresh operations. Currently, phase-change random access memories (RAMs) (PRAMs) using phase-change materials, resistive RAMs (RRAMs) using variable resistive materials, such as transition metal oxides, and magnetic RAMs (MRAMs) using ferromagnetic materials have attracted considerable attention as advanced memory devices. Advanced memory devices have variable resistances according to applied currents or voltages, and may not need refresh operations due to nonvolatile characteristics. Therefore, even when the currents or voltages are no longer applied, the advanced memory devices are able to maintain resistances.